emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7824 (12th May 2017)
Plot Lydia gets a fright when she finds Nell sleeping on the floor of the factory staff room but she has Nell's back when Rishi and other workers arrive. At Tug Ghyll, Leyla questions Rhona about the breakdown of her marriage. Before she scurries off to work, Leyla informs Vanessa that she's said Pete can stay. Rhona is adamant she should be in her own home so Vanessa begs Rhona to give Pierce's name to the police. Marlon tries to get to the bottom of what led to the end of Rhona and Pierce's relationship. Lydia covers for Nell when Rishi discovers a pillow in the staff room. Carly hasn't told Marlon about getting in contact with Billy's father Matt. Vanessa leaves Paddy even more confused when she discloses that Rhona is staying with her. Meanwhile, at Tug Ghyll, Rhona takes another pill. Paddy returns to Tall Trees Cottage and informs Marlon that Rhona is staying at Tug Ghyll. He also reveals he and Rhona kissed and Pierce found out, Marlon can't believe it and questions what he was thinking. Priya is happy that Megan has agreed Jai can look after Eliza unsupervised. Rhona rifles through the cupboards searching for more pills and snaps at Vanessa when she returns. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa discovers the tap isn't working. Sam explains the toilet is broken and Zak has turned the water off. Lisa thinks they should call out a plumber although Zak insists he's more than capable of fixing it. Around the back of Tug Ghyll, Rhona goes to take some more pills but ends up spilling some of the bottle on the ground. Marlon walks out with Leo just as Rhona is picking the pills off the ground. He's disgusted. Marlon informs Vanessa that Rhona is back on pills. Marlon refuses to deal with it again and tells Rhona she is on her own. Vanessa is shocked but tells Marlon that there is things he doesn't know. Marlon assumes she's talking about Rhona and Paddy's kiss and states it's no wonder Pierce left her. After Marlon leaves, Vanessa asks why Rhona didn't tell her about the pills. Rhona claims the pills keep her safe. Sam returns home to find Zak has smashed the toilet and can't figure out where the leak is coming from. Sam notices the water is near the fuse box so Zak rushes to turn the water off. Back at Tall Trees Cottage, Paddy tries to get her head around Rhona using again. Paddy protests that when he kissed Rhona she wasn't using drugs but Marlon isn't so sure as even Vanessa didn't know. Marlon decides to stop Rhona seeing Leo although Paddy believes there's another factor in Rhona using pills again. Jai runs into Nell in the café. Rishi orders Jai to be careful around Nell and stay on the right side of Megan. Zak, Sam and Belle laugh at the broken toilet but Lisa doesn't see the funny side. She demands a proper toilet fitting by an actual plumber. Her mood doesn't improve when the fuse box blows. Belle thinks Lisa is overreacting until Lisa reminds her of the things she can't do without electricity. Rhona tells Vanessa she's sorry. Vanessa demands Rhona empty her bags and pockets and hand over any pills. She tells Rhona they'll look into getting her proper help. Vanessa inquires when the pill taking started. Rhona explains she couldn't not think about the rape when she was away with Leo. After some digging from Vanessa, Rhona admits she got the pills from an all night chemist whilst Leo was alone asleep at the hotel. Rhona worries Marlon will keep Leo from her and fears no one will believe her about the rape. Marlon fills Carly in on the days events and Rhona's relapse but Carly reminds him it's an illness. Marlon is grateful to have Carly be his side and tells her he loves her. Carly doesn't thinks she should tell Marlon about Matt on top of everything. At the same time, Matt checks into B&B. Cast Regular cast *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Matt - Jack Hickey Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and yard *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Guests lounge Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,300,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes